


He Has Left Us Alone, But Sometimes Shafts Of Light Grace the Corner of Our Rooms

by dcepticonn



Series: The Diogenes Project [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Occulus Occult, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Yes this is named after a Silver Mt. Zion album, as are the others in TDP, be ready this one is going to Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcepticonn/pseuds/dcepticonn
Summary: This is the story of Heatwave. This is the story of loneliness and loss and terror - and a nefarious organisation known as the DJD. This is a story of suffering, this is a story of bliss, this is a story of pain and this is a story of hatred. This is a story of healing, of moving on, of being more alone than initially thought.
Series: The Diogenes Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023469





	He Has Left Us Alone, But Sometimes Shafts Of Light Grace the Corner of Our Rooms

  
This will also include a table of contents and a blacklist for the chapters.

_Please enjoy - and remember, **do not read something you don't think you can handle!  
If there's a blacklist item that should be added or was perhaps missed, let me know in the comments  
or privately through my [Tumblr](https://dcepticonn.tumblr.com/)!  
Keep in mind that I WILL NOT be blacklisting triggers specific to one individual (I.E Names),  
as this is a public work. If something specific to you in this fic triggers you, simply do not read it.  
Please cultivate your own experiences within the Occulus Occult community,  
The Transformers community and by extension the whole Internet.**_

_I: Preface_

* * *

Hello! It's once again ya bitch Nico comin' at y'all with yet another instalment in the occulus continuity and completely neglecting the rest of the series and I Am Sorry. To put it simply, this story follows the story of our favourite traumatised firetruck - Heatwave! This is how his life was always Shit, and how he ended up finding his happiness in the end leading up to the story of the Rescue Bots. This is in fact part of the Occulus timeline and serves as a supplemental to the rest of the series. Sorry to keep this short and sorry I keep neglecting the rest of Occulus, I'm kind of all over the place. I still do hope you can enjoy! I do intend on these chapters being long as balls too.

This is named after an album by the legendary Thee Silver Mt. Zion, which I TOTALLY suggest checking them out.

Anyways, there are some. Super heavy subjects in this, and I'm trying my hardest to write it with the utmost respect. I do hope that I do okay in writing these heavy topics.

II: Blacklist

* * *

_**I: Broken Chords Can Sing A Little** _

Child Abuse  
Mentioned Child Sexual Assault  
Mentioned rape  
Mentioned incest  
Cigarette/Substance Use/Abuse

_**II: Sit In The Middle of Three Galloping Dogs** _

_**III: Stumble Then Rise on Some Awkward Morning** _

Flashbacks To Aforementioned Sexual Assault  
Self-Harm Attempt(s)  
Substance Abuse

_**IV: Movie (Never Made)** _

_**V: 13 Angels Standing Guard 'Round The Side of Your Bed** _

Kidnapping  
Stalking

_**VI: Long March Rocket or Doomed Airliner** _

_**VII: Blown-Out Joy from Heaven's Mercied Hole** _

Self-Harm  
Suicide Attempt(s)

_**VIII: For Wanda** _

_**IX: Lonely As The Sound Of Lying on The Ground of An Airplane Going Down** _

_**X: The World Is SickSICK; (So Kiss Me Quick)!** _

_**XI: Sing! O' Sing, You Wretched Bastards!** _

Pregnancy Mention


End file.
